


Secrets

by speedy



Series: Timoria [3]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-17
Updated: 2007-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedy/pseuds/speedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For every action, there is an opposite and equally as covert reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> General Hospital belongs to ABC/Disney  
> Written for the CFF November 2005 One Hour Challenge.

1:13

Victor Cassadine frowned as he looked at the file in front of him. His spies in the WSB were good about passing on information about his external competition and this particular update was distressing. The Syndicate, some self-styled criminal organization, was gaining territory at an alarming rate. Not touching anything Cassadine related as of yet, but Victor could be sure that that wouldn’t always be the case. Especially now that they had targeted Sonny Corinthos for elimination and would surely have someone on the inside by now.

What was even more distressing, the WSB knew almost nothing about this group. The backbone of the organization was so closely guarded, most of its operatives didn’t know who their orders came from. The WSB had not yet been able to infiltrate; every agent had been almost immediately exposed.

His network of spies was letting him down at a crucial time. This couldn’t be allowed to continue. Nor could he allow The Syndicate to destroy his plans after all these years. He’d waited too long and worked too hard to lose now. The Cassadine empire would be his.

Time for drastic measures.

Victor picked up the phone and dialed. “You have a go.”

* * *

Maxie Jones stretched lazily. She felt the bed beside her dip as her boyfriend Jesse stood up. “Where are you going?” she asked, showing some insecurity.

He leaned over and kissed her. “I’m just going to take a shower.”

She ran a hand seductively up his arm. “Don’t take long.”

Grinning, he rushed into the bathroom.

She waited until she heard the water running to move.

She didn’t bother to dress. Who knew how much time she might have and she couldn’t afford to get caught. Her work with the Syndicate was too important to die now.

She took a folded piece of paper from her bookbag and unfolded it. The tiny dots were the highest tech bugs available, undetectable to the regular scanners and bug killers. She grabbed his cell phone, carefully not to move anything around it. She pulled out the antenna and placed on bug on the section that would be hidden inside the phone. Jesse never used it anyway.

She quickly placed the phone back in the same position and grabbed a small screwdriver. She unscrewed a light switch cover and slipped the bug inside, screwing the cover back on.

She glanced back at the bathroom door. The water was still running. She pulled out her phone and hit speed dial. “It’s done,” she reported and hung up.

The water turned off. Maxie returned her bookbag to its place and climbed back in bed. She closed her eyes and tried to feign sleep. She heard the door open and Jesse step out. He stood over her for a moment, not saying anything. He moved to the closet.

Maxie resisted the urge to smile. He’d bought it, she was in the clear for the moment. She’d survive another day.

She was a fighter, her father’s daughter.

2:13


End file.
